Fading out
by sesskag87
Summary: A forced marriage between Hermione/Draco. This is not a story filled with love and affection, so if you're a fan of mushy gushy storytelling, this one is not for you.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione ran through the Forbidden Forest, her wand up. She was stumbling over roots, and twigs that littered the ground. She was breathing erratically and looking around desperately for her friends.

Where had they gone?

The last thing she remembered was a group of death eaters ambushing them when they had apparated back to the Hogwarts ground to try to round up more horcruxes.

A sudden spell whizzed past her head and she shrieked, continuing to pump her legs as fast as she could.

Panic was setting into her bloodstream, if they had lost interest in the other two boys, then their entire attentions were set upon her.

Great.

Suddenly, a binding spell hit her and she toppled forward, feeling the invisible ropes hold her still.

No.

No.

Sobbing, she tried to struggle free. She shut her eyes, feeling the dirt sting her irises.

Harry...

Ron...

Oh god.

A form fell over her, his cloak hanging over her body. Tears leaked out of her eyes, and her bottom lip trembled.

His eyes stared down at her, bright in the moonlight.

Reaching down, he grasped her upper arm and hauled her up. Pointing his wand at her belly, he whispered, "Finite Incantatum," releasing her from her bondage.

Hermione pulled against him, his arm like iron around her shoulders.

"Bastard. Take your bloody hands off me!"

The man hauled her forward, making sure to keep his wand pressed against her spinal cord.

Shifting her in front, he told her in a gruff, almost distinct voice to keep moving.

It took minutes, and constant stumbling, but they managed to make it back to where the other death eaters were gathering. Upon seeing them, Hermione stopped walking, not wanting to even be in their presence. It was bad enough that she had to be abducted by this idiot behind her.

He pushed her forward, after trying vainly to get her to keep moving.

"Damn woman, keep moving!"

He sounded familiar.

The group of dark men were glowering at her, making snide comments.

"Atleast we got this one." One of the men said, rubbing his scar beneath his robes.

Ass.

"The other two disappeared, Lokk here lost sight of them after a few minutes, must have apparated out of here."

Hermione's heart sank, apparated? They l-left her?

"Hear that bitch, your friends left you here to be taken. How does that make you feel?" Everyone snickered then, but Hermione couldn't help the betrayal that made its way through her chest.

They wouldn't do that.

"Good job Malfoy." They said to the man who had taken her.

No.

No.

Turning, she watched as the man, teenager really, took off his mask.

Rage surged through her and she let out a feral cry and launched herself at him. Her nails were curved like claws and made full contact with his cheeks, then her knee connected swiftly with his male appendage.

"You bastard! Coward! Ass!"

One of the men was restraining her, but that did nothing to quell her anger.

"Fuck you!" She spat at Malfoy, watching as he clutched himself, groaning.

Never in life had she used that word, or thought she would ever have to, but now seemed the appropriate time. He was nothing, nothing but scum.

Just like his father.

She was breathing heavily, and the death-eater that was clutching her pulled her into a slight headlock to keep her still. Her chest was rising and falling, her cheeks red, eyes alight with fury.

Draco Malfoy finally managed to pull himself off the forest floor. He grasped Hermione's chin and pulled her face close to his own. She glared at him, her eyes never leaving his silver ones.

"What you gonna do _Malfoy_." The word rolled off her tongue, leaving a bad taste in her mouth. She was baiting him, she didn't care if he lashed out at her, she didn't care if he hexed, or cursed her. Looking at him, her stomach rolled with horror at what he had let himself become.

Bastard!

"You can sink no lower than what you have." She whispered, the hatred evident all over her features.

He released her chin, glaring at her judgement.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion, you stupid little mudblood!"

At that, he grabbed his wand and stuck it between her eyes.

"Maybe I should just obliviate you? Would you like that? All the memories of Hogwarts, your friends, your lessons, everything erased, gone, thrown into oblivion."

Hermione shook with pure rage, the thought of forgetting everything, and everyone brought tears to her eyes. Biting her lip, she tried to keep them at bay, not wanting this sadistic bastard to see her cry.

She glowered at him, but said nothing.

Giving her the famous Malfoy smirk he lowered his wand, and grabbed her bicep.

"I'll take care of this one Macnair."

The other death-eater rolled his eyes, but released her.

Draco Malfoy was marching her forward with everyone else.

Little bitch.

His groin was still throbbing, little chit.

He would never say it, but what she said to him, about being a coward really got under his skin.

Hermione was looking around desperately, trying to find some kind of way out of her current situation.

Where were they taking her? To the Dark Lord?

The thought made her shake, she didn't want to be anywhere near that animal.

They all stopped walking for a moment, raising their wands.

Malfoy dug his wand into her back, making her wince.

"What was that sound?" A random man asked, his wandlight moving in circles.

"Why the hell are we walking? Let's apparate."

"Are ye daft? We kanna apparate right now. Not with that stupid mudblood with us."

The quarreling was between multiple people now.

Draco had stepped in front of her, planting his wand on her arm.

"What's the problem?" He asked his fellow death-eaters.

"Laurant wanted to know why we're walking."

This was the perfect opportunity. They were all arguing on how to get out of the woods without being seen with her.

Hermione backed up a little bit, stopping to make sure no-one heard her, or saw her move.

She turned, and then started to run.

Shouting was heard behind her, and she knew that she had to pick up the pace.

A spell was hurtled at her again, she darted sharply to the left, a tall tree with low branches loomed around her, blocking out her form.

"Mudblood!"

Hermione kept on going, her legs starting to burn. She wished she had her wand, but it was too late for that now.

The trees that shielded her were spanning out now. There were multiple curses being hurled her way, and she was astonished that none of them hit her.

Suddenly, she was sent sprawling by a heavy body that was rolling with her down a small hill. She screamed when his bloody foot smashed her hand into the dirt.

The man grappled with her, finally grabbing her wrists and planting them against the forest floor.

Malfoy!

"Damnit Malfoy, let me go! Please! They'll kill me! Do you hate me that much?!"

Smirking, he grabbed her shirt and hoisted her off the ground.

She was struggling with him, trying to get her feet planted correctly to flip him off of her.

Draco was tired of fighting her, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on her temple.

For Hermione, everything went black.

* * *

She woke up, her head reeling. Nausea rolled through her, she reached up and clutched her temple, feeling it throb.

What the hell had Malfoy done to her?

Sitting up, she looked around the rather bland room, it wasn't the dungeons, which is what she expected when she first awoke. She had expected to wake up to shackles and chains, and others being tortured across the room.

Blimey, how had she gotten here?

She stood up, walking around the room. She noticed a small window, looking outside, she saw an expanse of gardens, and vast amounts of woods. Gasping, she stepped back, she was at Malfoy Manor.

No!

Spinning around, she ran to the door on the other side of the room.

"Let me out of here you bastards!" Pounding on the wood, she screamed, loudly.

Minutes of throwing her temper tantrum, and the door flew open. She then came face to face with an irate Draco Malfoy.

Gritting her teeth, she swung her hand at him.

He caught it with little trouble, growling, he crushed her hand in his grip, making her whimper.

"You got your first one for free. Next time you strike me, you won't be so lucky Mudblood."

The threat weighed heavily in her mind, but she did not care.

"Why am I here Malfoy?"

Smirking, he waved his wand, slamming the door.

"You're the brains of the Golden Trio, without you, well, we both know the outcome. Your friends are running around right now, probably separated, seeing how neither of them are clever enough to end up at the same destination. It's laughable really."

She hated to admit it, but he was probably right.

Harry and Ron were most definitely lost, apparating in its own right was difficult, apparating when your mind is going 1000 miles a minute is sure to get you lost, or worse...

Splinched.

Sucking in air, she shakily sat upon the bed.

Taking a deep breath in to calm herself, she looked at him.

"That doesn't answer my question, you and your men, _animals_ really, could have easily killed me in the forest. Why the hell am I here!?"

Gritting his teeth, he advanced on her, "If you'd like to die mudblood, that can most certainly be arranged, the Dark Lord is downstairs right now, and guess what, you'll be joining him shortly."

Icy fear ran through her at his words.

"Y-You're not serious."

Turning around, he crossed the room to the doorknob.

Stopping, he looked over his shoulder at her, "You'll follow me right now, and if I were you, I wouldn't run, or even try to run, the Dark Lord will not be forgiving."

* * *

Hermione was yanked into the parlor. She cried out as her knees connected with the stone floor. The fireplace was burning slightly, and she could feel the dark magic consume the room. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt a hand clutch her forearm, yanking her upward.

Draco Malfoy was marching her forward, ignoring the desperate yanks for him to let her arm go.

"P-Please." She whimpered, hoping he might hear her.

In a chair across the parlor was Satan himself.

Malfoy flung her down in front of him, taking his stance behind her sprawled out form.

"Very good Draco. You have done what I've asked of you." The red-eyed animal mustered what looked like to be a smile.

"My pleasure my lord." Malfoy said, bowing to one knee.

Hermione wanted to vomit, he looked absolutely pathetic.

Turning her head, she shuddered at the man before her. His nostrils flared at her, and he suddenly stood, motioning for his snake to follow.

"Miss Granger, welcome to the Manor. I take it you're finding your stay...enjoyable."

She flinched at the sarcasm.

Silence.

"I'd rather skip the formalities, if you please Miss Granger."

Silence.

Suddenly, an agonizing pain shot up her body, she cried out, a fire settling into every pore of her being.

The sadistic monster was holding his wand parallel to her, watching her limbs dance every which way. She screamed, shaking violently. He then, waved it, halting the spell.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we've brought you here Miss Granger." He then started to circle her squirming form, Hermione was crying desperately on the floor, her body aching everywhere.

"Well, I'll be happy to tell you. You see, you are here because I need you in order to carry out what my next plans are. And, of course you'll have no choice in the matter. Unless you pine for death, and the death of your friends, and most importantly...-"

He waved his wand at her again, and she felt the spell wash over her once more.

"Your pathetic excuse of a family." He finished, he was pointing the tip of his wand at her now, gritting his teeth, strengthening the torture.

Hermione knew her heart would give out any second if the curse wasn't lifted.

A second later, the pain started to ebb again.

Sobbing uncontrollably, she chanced a look up in the face of Draco Malfoy, whose face was pale as snow.

Bastard!

"Now. I'll continue."

Voldemort then dropped to his knees beside her. He grabbed her chin, making her look into his red pupils.

"You'll carry out this wish. Do you understand that?"

Hermione only whimpered in response, not being capable to say any words.

He then stood up, turning his attention to Draco Malfoy.

"Draco." He said, walking over to his follower.

"This...situation will not make you happy, but fear not, you will probably enjoy it, to some extent. Do with her what you like."

Draco looked at the Dark Lord, confused.

"We are going to use this filthy little mud-blood to get that boy here. He will come for her."

Silence.

Voldemort then started to circle around him.

"You see...only a marriage will bind her here."

Hermione felt bile rise in her throat.

Marriage? She was only 18 years old!

And to Malfoy? She wanted to object, but she knew that Voldemort would hold true to his world, and kill everything she cared about.

Silence.

Draco Malfoy felt his hands tighten into fists. He didn't want to marry this filthy little mudblood...

"I understand you're disappointed Draco, you could have any pureblood female you wanted, but, I need you to see this through."

Draco gulped, he knew if he questioned him, or tried to argue, he'd suffer terribly, and so would his mother.

Gulping, he nodded his head, feeling his nails break the skin of his palm.

"Excellent! Tomorrow then. We will do the binding in this room."

Silence.

Hermione was sobbing on the floor, praying that this was some kind of nightmare she'd wake up from.

Her chest heaved, the air not rushing to her lungs in time, little pinpricks of black started to dance across her vision, and before she knew it, she was floating into oblivion again.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

I'm still writing my other stories, I just enjoy starting stories when they're floating freshly in my brain. I hope I don't succumb to writers block, for the first few chapters, I know what I want to happen.

Anyway. Enough rambling.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Draco dropped the unconscious girl on the bed, wanting to throttle her. He did not want to marry her! For God's sake it sounded absolutely ridiculous!

But, he guessed it made sense. If her two idiotic friends came for her, they would have no rights to take her.

He shut his eyes, shaking his head.

He needed a drink desperately.

* * *

Hermione awoke, sitting up slowly. Taking a few breaths in, she put her hand to her head. Whimpering, she put her face in her hands and sobbed brokenly. She was going to be forced to m-marry a man she completely loathed.

She fell apart, wishing her mother was there to hold her.

She suddenly felt ill, stopping, she clutched her belly, feeling the nausea roll through her. Standing up, she barely made it to the toilet before she was retching into the porcelain bowl.

Her tears were mixing in with the sweat that pooled down her face from the workout her stomach muscles were doing.

All she wanted to do was die.

She finally stopped throwing up, and flushed the toilet. She sat back, leaning her head against the wall of the bathroom.

She was shaking excessively.

No.

No.

Malfoy could not have agreed to this. There was no way that he wanted this to happen.

Damnit.

Maybe if she talked to him...She was way to out of it to see what his reaction was when Voldemort told him he'd be forced to marry her.

It was something, she supposed.

Draco swung his _fiance's_ door open.

God, that made his stomach roll.

He was extremely drunk. He stumbled into the room, noticing that the bed was empty. Looking around, he glanced to the left and saw that she was sitting on the floor in the bathroom, her forehead on her knees.

Walking over, he leaned on the doorway.

Hermione looked up, wanting to get sick again. The smell of liquor wafted off his person, making her nose scrunch up.

"You smell like a tavern."

Malfoy snickered, "And you look a little green Granger. Everything sitting well?" His lips turned up, finding his little quip most amusing.

Hermione felt the tears prick her eyes. He was drunk. She couldn't discuss anything with him, and what would be the point. She didn't want to deal with anything else that would cause her to be sick again.

Silence.

"Are you excited for tomorrow Mudblood?"

Silence.

Hermione bit her quivering lip and shook her head vigorously.

"That makes two of us. So don't think I'm happy about it either." He was falling over his words.

Draco stumbled in further, standing in front of her now.

"I just assumed...that you and I should get better acquainted with each other before we have to be...forced together."

Hermione was getting more and more uneasy, if that was at all possible.

"I take it you're a virgin Granger."

Hermione gasped and peeled herself off the floor. She hated that he was towering over her, it made her feel very small, and helpless.

"That is no concern of yours!" She shrieked.

She moved to move past him, but he grabbed her bicep, shoving her into the door.

"It will be tomorrow night."

Nausea. It rolled through her again.

"Come on Granger, tell me if Weaslebee has been in those prudish knickers of yours."

Hermione gasped, pushing herself into the wall. She could smell the firewhiskey on his breath, and it was making her sick.

"N-No-one said that there has to be any f-form of intimacy between us."

Malfoy snickered again, reaching out to play with a curly tendril. "Foolish little girl, to consummate a marriage, to make it _valid_ , one must be fucked."

Hermione sucked in a breath, the image of him taking her virginity making her heart break.

This was not happening.

No.

No.

"I'm not letting you anywhere near me!" She shrieked.

Malfoy pressed himself into her. Hermione turned her face away, his hard body making her want to die. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to be anywhere else.

His lips met her ear, the warmth of them making her shudder.

"You should feel honored that a Pureblood wizard will touch you at all Mudblood."

Silence.

She didn't move, didn't say anything, maybe if she stopped talking all together he'd leave her be.

It didn't work.

"Damnit woman, look at me!" He thundered.

Hermione flinched as he grabbed her face forcefully, slamming her head into the wood behind her. She looked at him, tears leaking out of her eyes, her lips were quivering, little sobs falling out.

His silver orbs were hazy and clouded over with loathing.

He looked away, and let go of her.

Turning his back, he slumped his shoulders.

Hermione rubbed her chin, and stared at the floor, just wishing he'd leave.

He did.

* * *

Hermione sat on the floor the entire night, picking at the wood on the bed. The sounds in the house were that of laughter, and sometimes little wails. Hermione had to cover her ears, not wanting to be subjected to listening to the prisoners that lay in the grips of the death-eaters.

She had to escape, but without a wand, it would be extremely difficult.

Putting her head on her knees, she wondered where Ron and Harry were. Did they know what had become of her? Were they trying to look for her?

She wasn't even sure if they were okay. They could honestly be anywhere.

The thought that they were gone left her breathless with anguish. She shook those thoughts from her mind, not wanting to lose her mind to the dark areas of her psyche.

Draco Malfoy sat in his quarters, the firewhiskey in his hands shaking. He knew this would be a complete disaster.

Damn the Dark Lord!

He then threw his whiskey at the fire, watching it explode on contact, it did nothing to quell the uncontrollable bout of anger he felt.

Damnit! He had only joined the death eaters to keep his mother safe. His father...

Damn him.

Why had he decided he wanted to embark on this lifestyle? Didn't he care about the well-being and future of his wife and child?

No. Of course not.

He put his face in his hands, trying to take deep breaths.

* * *

Hermione watched as the sun came up, not getting a wink of sleep, she knew that tonight, she would be married.

Married to Draco Malfoy.

Said man, was watching the same sun set as her, closing his eyes to his fate.

Draco opened the door to her room, seeing her sitting on the floor, her temple pressed against the wall.

Her eyes looked distant, far away.

"Granger. Get up."

Silence.

"Malfoy..."

He looked at her, drawing the curtains to the window. Looking up, her brown eyes locked with his silver gaze.

"Kill me."

Silence.

He was astounded by her words, what? Was she wishing for death?

"Please." She said, standing up finally, her gaze still meshed with his.

"If you have any merciful bone in your body, you'll just do this one thing for me, please..."

Silence.

She dropped suddenly, grasping his robes, "Draco. Do this one thing for me. I beg you."

Tears fell down her face.

Malfoy was extremely uncomfortable, this wasn't her, this wasn't the Granger he knew.

Glaring, he reached down and hauled her up.

"Stop."

"No! Don't tell me to stop! Can't you see this isn't what I want. And this isn't what you want! It'll set you free, it'll set me free! They're going to kill my family and friends anyway! I'd rather be dead! Please...Please!"

He shook her, she was out of her mind with pure anxiety, and it somewhat frightened him to see her this way.

Reaching back, he slapped her deftly across the face.

She stopped, grasped her cheek and backed up from his grip.

He glared at her, reaching out and grabbed her wrist. "I'm not going to kill you, stupid girl, what do you think that would bode for me?"

Hermione glared, that selfish bastard!

Smiling in a sinister way, she set her own face into a smirk, "Selfish to the end aren't we Malfoy?"

Silence.

Bowing mockingly, she smiled at him. "I look forward to our wedding...fiance."

Draco glared at her, as she turned her back on him and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Hermione was being walked downstairs, back to the parlor they were at previously.

This was it.

She had pleaded and cried, begged, and tried to get Malfoy to put her out of her misery.

And of course, that didn't work.

He was too much of a coward, she should have assumed that that would happen, he had never been any kind of a good person.

Voldemort stood by the fireplace, smirking at the two of them.

Draco marched her in front of the Dark Lord. She couldn't look at him, he was much too frightening.

"Draco. Miss Granger. Link hands if you please."

Silence.

Hermione shut her eyes, shaking her head.

"Please. Don't make me do this." She whimpered, tears flowing down her face.

Silence.

"I won't ask you a second time." The snake-like man threatened, pointing his wand at her.

Malfoy gripped her hand, forcing her closer to him. He glared at her stupidity, she may wish for death, but it would be awhile before the Dark Lord would finally finish her off.

"Know your place mud-blood."

Hermione was shaking and sobbing, wanting to wrench her arm from his grasp.

A Magical Marriage, especially through binding meant that it was permanent, there was no divorce. She felt faint, and knew that in just a moment she'd hit the floor.

"I hereby declare that Miss Hermione Granger be magically, bodily and wholly binded and thereby wed to Draco Malfoy." Pointing the tip of his wand at there two hands, a little thread of magic shot out and wound itself around their fingers. Suddenly, two rings sat on their fingers, sealing the binding.

Hermione let go of Malfoy's hand, having to turn and clutch her stomach, she wanted to rip this ring off her hand.

Voldemort smirked, and waved his hand in their general direction, dismissing them.

Before they left the room, a voice stopped them.

"Draco. You understand what happens now. And, trust me, I'll know if there's anything that _doesn't_ happen."

Malfoy heard the threat in his voice and sighed. He had wanted to try to put off the sex for as long as humanly possible, but he knew now that that would not happen.

Hermione looked at him over her shoulder, sobbing.

Draco steered her to his quarters. Hermione walked through the door, her arms around her shoulders, wanting to disappear. The weight of the ring felt like it was holding her down.

Draco stared at his new wife.

Ugh.

She didn't look at him, only continued to stare ahead.

He reached up to unbutton his cloak, shaking it off his shoulders, he threw it over one of his chairs.

Coming up behind her, his hand touched her neck, barely. The slight touch made her jump a mile high in the air.

Silence.

"We might as well get this over with Granger."

Silence.

"I-I can't do this." She whispered, not having the capability to look at him.

"We have to Granger, he will know if we don't, and if we don't, he'll do something much worse."

She sobbed and shook her head.

"Damnit Granger, it's only one bloody time! And after this one time, that is it. I don't ever have to touch you, and you don't ever have to touch me."

Silence.

Hermione was torn, she did just want to get this over with, but she couldn't bring herself to have sex with her sworn enemy, the person she had loathed ever since second year, after he called her a mudblood.

Taking a breath, she looked at him finally.

"Fine."

Minutes later, she was unbuttoning her pants, shimmying them down her legs. Malfoy was turned away from her, unbuttoning his own clothes.

After minutes of taking clothing off, Hermione laid down in the bed, her eyes fastened on the ceiling.

She heard the bed creak slightly, and she closed her eyes, suddenly feeling the brush of bare skin on hers. She shivered slightly, her nipples puckering at the feel of him against them.

Biting her lip, she just wanted this to be over.

Malfoy looked down at her, her eyes squeezed shut. He felt extremely uncomfortable.

Moving his wand, he waved it at the area between her legs. Hermione gasped, the feeling of pleasure settling over her. What had he done?

Shutting her eyes again, she felt a grunt as his hands gripped at her thighs, drawing them further apart.

Silence.

Hermione sucked in a breath, feeling his fingers dig into her flesh. The feeling of being wet down there washed over her, and she knew that he had used a spell, good, she didn't want to do any type of 'foreplay.'

Malfoy raised her hips up, aligning himself with her entrance.

Hermione could feel his manhood press against her. She sucked in her breath, and suddenly gripped his biceps, she squeezed her eyes shut, and bit down on her lip as he started to push inside of her.

Malfoy had to admit, the mudblood was tight. He grit his teeth, and stopped moving.

Hermione felt a pinching, and stretching, she knew this pain was normal, having...researched it.

Malfoy started to push further in, stopping, then plunging through her virginity. Granger gasped and jerked her hips painfully. She whimpered and gripped his biceps. Shockingly, he stopped moving again.

Then, he started again, Hermione stared up at the ceiling again, wanting to disappear from this situation.

Malfoy was thrusting inside of her, going rather fast.

Draco bit his lip, trying his damndest to keep from making any noise. This chit was bloody tight, and he actually enjoyed feeling her tight sheath wrap around him.

She lay there motionless, not moving, not making a sound. He shut his eyes to her, feeling the uncomfortable wave settle over him again.

Minutes later, he could feel himself approaching the end. He glared down at her, she still had not moved, he felt like he was...forcefully taking her and it left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Out of nowhere, he reached between them, and started to stroke her clit.

Hermione looked down, the action catching her attention. His silver eyes gazed into hers, and she felt anything but pleasure. Why was he doing that? She just wanted this to be done, she already felt violated as it was.

His thumb was stroking her, making her nipples constrict against him. She bit her lip slightly, feeling the little tingles of pleasure go through her.

Malfoy watched as she made a small squeak of pleasure and it was enough to make his cock harden within her.

He started to stroke her faster. Hermione was tensing, closing her eyes, she arched her back as a flood of pleasure washed over her, making her hips move with his ministrations.

She whimpered, feeling the heat run through her.

Malfoy groaned and felt himself pulse and shoot within her.

Hermione felt the heat inside her, and knew exactly what had happened.

He wasn't easing up on her though, his finger continued to stroke her, his gaze now on the pillow underneath her.

No!

Why was he doing this?

She started to writhe beneath him, feeling the humming in her blood. It didn't take long, but she felt the muscles of her stomach and then her womanhood and anus clinch almost painfully as she came from what he was doing.

"Ah!" She cried out, lifting her hips up, mushing her clit against his thumb to get as much pressure against her pulsing nub as she could.

Malfoy watched as she came, she was panting beneath him, he watched her eyes close, little beads of sweat popping up on her forehead.

He shifted to the side and rolled away from her, slipping out of her.

Hermione lay awake that night, knowing that Malfoy was awake beside her.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, she half expected him to just rip through her, and make her miserable.

Like she was now.

But, he had actually made sure she had a little bit of pleasure.

She found this odd.

Sighing, she felt the exhaustion roll through her, she just wanted to close her eyes and let the events of the night drift away.

And so she did.

Malfoy stared at the wall, feeling her juices still sit on his cock, why had he thought to bring her pleasure?

Maybe it was because deep down, he knew, knew that she was a victim in the sadistic plot.

He wasn't sure, but he didn't like how she made him feel. There was definitely no affection, but he enjoyed the way she felt around him.

Who wouldn't enjoy that?

Closing his eyes, he succumbed to the darkness that beckoned him.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

Thank you.

-H


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**_

 _ **Any suggestions on what you want to happen, just drop me a review.**_

* * *

Hermione awoke to rustling cloth, she groaned and cracked her eyes open. The light was blinding and draped a hand over her face. There was a slight pulse between her thighs, making her wince as she tried to sit up.

She looked forward and realized that the noise had come from Malfoy, who was adjusting his robes, smoothing his hair out of his eyes. He had showered, she had noticed.

Of course he had.

Couldn't have germs on him all day now could he.

Rolling her eyes, she moved her feet over the side of the bed, and then shamefully realized that she was still naked. Squeaking, she tried to cover herself.

This caught the mans attention.

He raised an eyebrow at her, but noticed what the issue was.

Rolling his eyes, he stalked over to his closet, fumbling around for a moment, he plucked up a maroon robe and tossed it at her.

Hermione looked at the material, it was silky, smooth, rather beautiful if she dare say it.

After her own shower, she dressed, tried to tame her hair, and opened the door. She gasped when she ran head-long into a chest. Almost toppling over, she grabbed onto his sleeve to refrain from doing so.

Growling, he snatched his hand away from her.

"Well, if you wouldn't stand in the middle of the bloody entrance way, I wouldn't have ran into you Malfoy." She bit out the words, feeling the anger surge through her.

Silence.

"There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you Granger." He told her, pointing his finger at the bed.

It wouldn't kill him to say it in a nice way.

"In my house, you are to stay where I tell you to stay. You are not to wonder, as I'm sure you've thought about doing. You are not to go into the dungeons, or when he is here, you are not to go into the parlor. Is that understood?"

Silence.

Rolling her eyes, she ran her fingers through her hair, "Anything else...master." She sniped at him, putting emphasis on the master part.

"Yes."

Standing, he turned his back to her.

"In my house you will be treated as my wife. But, in this world, in the pureblood world, the wives, the women are to do as they're told. Especially the ones who have husbands who are in the inner circle of the Dark Lord."

The words made her nauseous. He sounded proud of himself!

"Well. If you think I'm going to sit here and tell you that you're not a sadistic sociopath you are sadly mistaken Malfoy. I'm not going to hold your hand, and I'm _not_ going to listen to the awful things that you have to do for that murdering bastard!"

Silence.

Slight rage consumed him, she was going to make this as difficult as possible. He was foolish to believe that she would try to take the mature route and make it semi easy on herself.

Silence.

Stalking over to her, his form loomed over hers on the bed. His silver eyes looked like storm clouds, the swirling mass of grey easily displaying his anger.

She had made him mad, but didn't care in the slightest.

Breathing in through his nostrils, he threatened her coldly, "You'll do this, or be beneath me every-night Granger."

Silence.

Gritting her teeth, she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, "You complete ass."

Smirking, he continued to glower at her.

"Now that you know some of the rules, I do hope that we can learn to exist in some kind of peace."

Silence.

That wasn't likely.

Looking at her fuming on the bed one last time, he left the room.

Hermione was glaring daggers into his back as he took his leave, she saw a small vase on his night stand, plucked it up, and chucked it at the wood as he shut the door.

"Prick!"

* * *

Hermione laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, she had no intentions of leaving the room today, she was frightened of what she would find if she did. She had a distinct feeling that Voldemort wasn't here anymore, his aura of dark magic had seemed to dissipate, signaling that he wasn't in the walls anymore.

Thank Merlin.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop on the other side of the room, which made her sick up quickly to look at who had entered.

It was a little house-elf, its wide-eyes staring at her. It wore a little rag, covering its body parts from view.

A girl elf.

"Hi Misses, my name is Rosey."

Hermione got out of the bed, and smoothed out her robe. She came around the side, and knelt down next to the elf, extending her hand out, "Hello Rosey, I'm Hermione Granger."

Silence.

The elf flinched so hard at the witches hand, Hermione thought she might have sprained a neck muscle.

"No. Rosey, you need not be afraid of me. I will not harm you. Nor will I allow others to do so in my presence, alright?"

Silence.

The little elf was still looking at her hand warily, which made Hermione rather angry. She didn't need to be told that the Malfoys abused their elves.

"Master Draco told Rosey to check on the Misses."

Hermione sucked in air at the misses comment, "Rosey, you don't have to call me misses, I'd actually prefer it if you didn't, my name is Hermione, just call me by my name."

Rosey looked taken aback, and suddenly ran over to a little lamp on one of the end tables. Taking it, she started to smash it against her head. Hermione watched with horror, and darted over to the little elf, taking the lamp from her hands.

"Stop that Rosey!"

The little elf then started to hit herself in the head, collapsing to the floor.

Hermione looked on with absolute horror, what had she said to elicit such a response from the elf?

"Rosey, Rosey, please, stop it!" She yelled, finally.

She stopped.

Hermione was stunned, she had never seen such a tantrum from any house elf before.

"What exactly did I say to make you punish yourself?" She asked the small creature after a few minutes of silence.

Rosey stared up at her tearfully, "Rosey understands that Misses is just trying to be nice, but you mustn't be nice, not to Rosey."

"What? Why ever not?"

"You are the mistress, I am a house elf, we're never supposed to casually talk Miss."

Hermione let the words sink in, it made her very uneasy. Why was everything so completely backwards here? Everything was so bleak, and dark, twisted, and unnerving.

"I've taken it you've been hit several times.." Hermione asked, letting the question tether off, leaving the elf to look at her in silence.

That was all she needed.

Tearing out of the room, she descended the stairs, her anger near to bubbling over.

"Malfoy!"

Silence.

"Malfoy!" She yelled again.

A door opened to the right of her, down the long hallway, and she saw a white head poke out.

"Damn Granger, what the bleeding hell is it? Are you trying to wake the portraits, they won't take kindly to a mud-blood being in the mansion."

She glared at the stupid remark.

"Yes, well, if they hate me so much, I'll be more than happy to vacate the premises."

He sneered, and straightened up his attire. "What are you calling me for?"

She glared at him, folding her arms together.

"Do you abuse your elves?"

Silence.

Draco quirked a brow, and shoved past her, making his way to the kitchens.

"I'm talking to you!" She called after him, following his movements.

"No, you're demanding me."

What an immature little brat.

"Bloody right I'm demanding you. It's bad enough that I was forced into this marriage to you, but I'm not going to sit idly by and watch you smack on helpless creatures!"

Draco smirked, but looked at her now. "I take it you've heard this from one of my elves. Pray tell which one."

Hermione backtracked, seeing that malicious glint in his eye.

"I wasn't told a damn thing, seeing them frail, and lined with bruises says it all! God Malfoy, you really are nothing but a damn bully!"

He flared his nostrils at her.

"Elves are meant to be servants Granger, and we don't beat them, they beat themselves when they do something that we don't like. Or do something that they think we _won't_ like."

Hermione scoffed and threw her hands up in the air.

"You're telling me, here and now, that you have never put your hands on one before?"

Silence.

"Yeah, that's what I assumed. Coward till the end aren't you Malfoy?"

That comment got under his skin. Giving her a cold look, he fiddled with the wand in his pocket.

"Don't speak of things you know nothing about Granger. Don't stand there and pretend to know who I am."

At that comment, he turned, and started walking away from her.

Hermione gave a dark chuckle, and followed him, not caring that she was getting on his last nerve.

"Oh please Malfoy, don't act like you're some kind of puzzle that no-one can figure out, and don't try to act like you're not an evil little git! I mean, look at the situation you've put me in! All over some stupid school rivalry?!"

Draco rounded on her, drawing up to his full height.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about Granger, and if I were you, I'd drop it!"

Hermione didn't though, she was much too far gone at this point.

"Then enlighten me Malfoy, since you're so complicated, why don't you tell me who you are! And why you decided to put yourself and myself in this predicament!"

He advanced on her, grabbing her arm and shoving her into the wall behind her.

"I don't have to explain a damn thing to you." He breathed in her face.

Hermione just stared at him, watching the many emotions cross his face. She just looked down and started to shake her head, suddenly feeling very exhausted. He wasn't worth it, he wasn't worth anything. She had always had it in her mind, that maybe Malfoy wasn't as bad as he seemed, that maybe, he put on a front for everyone. But, she was wrong, and that mark on his arm proved it.

She could feel the tears blooming in her eyes suddenly, she absolutely hated him, everything that he stood for and everything that he was.

Shoving away from him, she felt the droplets slide down her cheeks, she roughly wrenched her hand across her face. Letting out a sob, she turned to look him in his face.

"I hate you Malfoy, does that make you feel better? I'll hate you today, tomorrow, and that will never change!"

At those words, she turned her back to him, and bounded back up the stairs, to the little room, and slammed the door.

Malfoy watched her go, not allowing her words to get to him.

Stupid woman.

He wondered how they were going to coexist with each other, at this rate, it would end up in a double murder.

Malfoy stood in the hallway for a few moments, just closing his eyes, listening to the dead silence of the house.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed, this is kind of a filler chapter. We'll meet new people, and probably have new fights in the next chapter.

As I said, this will not be a lovey dovey, I love you after two days thing. And the sex, they had to have sex, or Voldemort would have done something very terrible. Like make them consummate it in front of all of his followers. Which would be humiliating.

Also, this story is rated M for language and sexuality. Just, throwing that out there.

What is the room that Draco came out of?

Hm.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you are enjoying this story, which I really hope you are, please be sure to drop me a review. They are very helpful.**

 **Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

* * *

The days flew by without as much as one word from the happily married couple.

Hermione had only ventured out of her room to explore in the gardens for a little bit. She had to admit, while she was looking at the white, red, and purple roses that the Malfoy's had a green thumb. Or, hired someone who had an amazing green thumb.

She didn't figure that such dark people could come up with such a beautiful garden.

Rosey would visit her sometimes. She'd have short conversations with the elf, then she'd pop out of the room, leaving her in silence again.

There was nothing from Malfoy, and for this, she was grateful.

Malfoy sat in the library, rereading the same sentence of his book over and over. He was flipping a page absentmindedly, when a shine caught his attention. He looked down at his left hand, seeing his 'wedding' ring shining back at him.

He wanted to wrench it off and set it on fire.

But he couldn't.

Sighing, he slammed his book shut, set it back on the bookshelf, and left the library.

There was a knock on the front door. He walked over to the entrance, looking out the peephole, seeing a mass of black hair.

Blaise Zabini.

"Good day Draco." The darker wizard said to him, plastering a smirk on his face.

Malfoy opened the door wider, motioning him to come in.

"I hear congratulations are in order." He told the blonde wizard, removing his light jacket, and hanging it up.

Malfoy glared and turned around, passing through the parlor doors.

"If you've come to gloat, or harass me about my predicament, you can leave now Blaise."

The darker wizard took a seat, looking around at the blackened room. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel a little thrill of fear go through him.

"I take it this is the room he resided in when he stayed here?"

Malfoy glared, but nodded, conjuring up a decanter of firewhiskey, and two glasses. Flicking his wand, he poured a generous amount and handed them to his classmate.

Zabini raised his glass, smirking, "To a happy marriage."

"Fuck off Blaise."

Silence.

"Where is the Misses? She must be here somewhere? It's unlikely you'd allow her to leave, she'd probably try to make an escape."

"Clearly." Malfoy drawled.

"Have you two had any type of conversation with each other?"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, taking a swig of his drink.

"What do you think? The only thing there's been is a fuck, and arguing."

Blaise choked on his firewhiskey. Looking up at the blonde wizard, he realized that he was not joking.

"Y-You got in her knickers?"

"The Dark Lord threatened if we didn't, there'd be a price to pay. And, I'd rather not be tortured into madness."

Blaise nodded, but continued to watch the blonde man.

"How was it?"

Silence.

"It could have been worse I suppose. At the beginning, she lay there like a lifeless corpse. Which in itself, made me uncomfortable. Felt like I was fucking raping the damned witch."

Zabini nodded, understanding that would make any sane man uncomfortable.

"And?"

Malfoy took another swig, prompetely refilling the glass.

"I finished. And so did she."

Zabini grinned, and sat back.

"Congratulations bloke, I'm sure once you two get past this little hate phase you're going through, you'll get to the amazing sex."

Malfoy looked at him. "Yes well, I highly doubt that Zabini. And even so, she's so bloody judgmental towards why I joined the blasted death eaters."

Silence.

"Well, have you bothered to tell her why you did?"

"Please. She'd never believe me, and besides I don't owe her an excuse for anything. It's not like I asked to be married to her. I'd rather marry a house elf."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "One mate, that's disturbing, and disgusting."

"What did you come here for Blaise?" Malfoy asked finally, trying to pull the topic off him and Granger.

"I only came to warn you that tonight the death-eaters, and the Dark Lord will be here. They're having a meeting."

Malfoy squeezed his glass.

Fuck.

Blaise watched as Malfoy clenched his glass so hard, his knuckles whitened.

"Calm down Malfoy. I understand."

Malfoy regained his composure, and stood up.

"Well. Thank you for telling me. I guess I should get the misses ready."

Blaise grinned, and downed his glass of alcohol.

"Well, I'll take my leave, I don't want to be here when the love hits the fan."

Draco escorted him out. After shutting the door, he looked at the stairway, dreading telling Granger what would happen tonight.

They would probably have to have sex again, for formalities sake. And so gossip wouldn't start about them.

Damnit.

Rubbing his temples, he shoved away from the door, and started up to her room.

Hermione was staring out the window when she heard the door open. She looked up to see Malfoy step in and close the door behind him.

Glaring, she looked back out the window, "You could at-least _knock_ on the door."

Malfoy straightened his shoulders and sat in one of the chairs by the door. "I don't have to knock on the doors that are in my own home Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but decided not to say anything.

Silence.

Malfoy decided to break the silence, wanting to get this over with.

"There is to be a meeting here tonight."

Silence.

Hermione looked at him, and sneered. "So, do you want me to join in, or do you want me to keep out of sight Malfoy?" It wasn't exactly a question, it was more of a demand, meant to catch his attention.

Malfoy sighed and stood up.

"Granger, I need you to be a little bit more understanding towards our situation. When this stupid war is over, maybe we could get this marriage annulled."

Her ears perked up at that.

"And we do that how? What if Voldemort triumphs?"

Malfoy turned to face her, snapping, "Don't say his bloody name in my presence."

Silence.

"Fear of the name, increases fear of the thing itself Malfoy."

He rolled his eye at her ridiculous response.

"I don't expect you to join the happy meeting downstairs. I do however, expect you to treat me with a little bit of decency, so questions don't arise."

Hermione didn't respond, just went back to staring out the window. "Does your precious 'lord' really expect me to be happy about this arrangement he's forced upon me?"

"It was meant as a _punishment_ , but Granger the punishment could have been a lot worse."

She glared, turning her hateful expression to his face.

"You think so? Cause I think this is as bad as it could possibly get."

Taking a step towards her, his voice got lower. "I promise you Granger, it could be a lot worse."

Silence.

Hermione stared down at the robes Malfoy had thrown onto her bed. She couldn't believe she was going to go downstairs and be around those murderers. It was bad enough that she was forced to be married to one of them.

Still, Malfoy had a slight point, if she could get through this time, maybe when the Dark Lord is defeated, their 'marriage' could be annulled. She just needed to play her part, at-least around others.

Malfoy sat at the table in the dining room, watching as Nagini slithered down the center. Everytime he saw her, his skin started to crawl, he hated being around her. On more than one occasion, he had seen her make a kill, and it was something he feared would never leave his mind.

He thought back to Granger, he had instructed her to not come into the dining room. No good would come of that. She would only get ridiculed, and hate from the others.

After the meeting, he served refreshments, the death-eaters toasting, clinking their glasses together.

Hermione stood at the door to the parlor, knowing that she needed to make an appearance, to keep surveillance down, making it easier for her to get away, if the time ever allowed her to do so.

Malfoy had moved to the door, opening it. He saw Granger standing there, contemplating whether to go in, or run back up the stairs.

He looked down at her, feeling a slight bout of pity for her. If only for a moment.

Taking her elbow, he tried to steer her through the doors. She grabbed his fingers, tightening her own on his. He stopped and looked down at her face. He saw tears in her eyes, and her chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate.

"Count to three Granger. It's only an appearance for a few minutes."

She nodded, swiping at her cheeks with her right hand.

Malfoy led her through the doors. When she entered, everyone turned and stared at her.

Bellatrix had a mad glint in her eyes. She started to cackle, and raised her glass, "To the mudblood!"

Hermione felt her chest constrict, but she didn't look up at the laughter around her.

 _'Steel Hermione, be made of steel,'_ she chimed to herself over and over.

Malfoy grabbed her hand and moved her over to the left side of the room, near Blaise Zabini. The darker wizard peered at her, his eyebrows raised in question. Clearing his throat, he bowed lightly.

"Madame Malfoy. Pleased to see you again, you light up this room with your radiance."

Hermione bit back a smart retort. Smiling thickly, she uttered a quick thank you, and looked at Malfoy, who himself had a small sneer on his own features.

Ass.

Hermione was drinking wine when she felt a dark aura approach her. Shuddering slightly, she knew who it was.

"Miss Granger." The soft voice said, she bit her lip, but perked herself up. She tried to quell the fear that was at the forefront of her mind, managing to shaki it off slightly.

"Yes, Lord." The words were acid on her tongue, leaving a burning in her stomach. She hated this!

"No need for formalities. Call me Tom."

Hermione was surprised that he said that. Then again, she was afraid of doing this, maybe it was a test?

"How is your marriage proceeding?" He asked her tersely.

She fingered her glass, "Splendidly."

His eyes glittered, but he nodded. Saying nothing else, his eyes ran over her, then, he turned and left.

Hermione was shaking. She turned and saw doors leading to the outside. Bounding over to them, trying to not be seen by anyone, she moved one open quietly and slipped outside. Her hands immediately went to the wood, and she hung over, feeling the acid burn her stomach and make its way up to her mouth.

Retching, her eyes started to burn.

God, she hated this!

She didn't hear the door open, and then shut.

She felt him though. She wanted to growl at him to go the hell away, but knew he wouldn't.

Malfoy saw her leave the parlor, making her escape outside. Silently, he moved to go after her. Getting to the door, he heard little gasping sounds, signaling she was probably vomiting.

He was right.

She was holding her curly hair back from her face as her shoulders shook from the force of the sickness. The same stab of guilt hit him, but he shoved it back again.

"Granger. You can go back upstairs if you wish. You've done your part."

She was shaking, little tears sliding down her face. "Oh thank you so much, _master_."

The words were filled with hate as she spat them at him.

He glared, but decided to let it go.

Hermione gladly went back up to the room, taking head to go to Malfoy's room, instead of her own.

She laid down, trying to find some kind of peace. Closing her eyes, she thought of her friends, and her parents. Had that meeting had any new information, would Malfoy tell her if so?

Probably not.

Bastard.

Hermione had found herself drifting off when the door opened. Her eyes snapped open, and her head whipped to the door, breathing in a sigh of relief seeing Malfoys blonde hair.

Sigh of relief?

He however, wore a look of apprehension. Tugging at his cloak, he yanked it off and threw it over a dresser, not caring what he knocked over.

"Whats the matter?" She asked.

His grey eyes slid to hers and pinned her to where she was sitting. Hermione grew uncomfortable and looked away.

"Take your clothes off Granger." He said, started to yank his shirt off.

Hermione gasped and jumped out of his bed, pressing herself against the wall. "I-I don't think so." She said, folding her arms across herself. "Stop undressing!"

He continued to do so. Hermione decided to make a dash for it, and almost got to the door, when he grabbed her bicep and hauled her against him. She struggled, trying to tear herself away from his grasp.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, earning a large hand to clap over her mouth.

"They will hear you Granger. They are all downstairs, and will be expecting a performance."

"P-Performance?" She questioned when he released her. "Y-You mean?"

He nodded, and stepped back from her.

Hermione looked down, feeling her heart beat speed up. Shaking her head, she looked up at him, biting her lip.

"I can't do this."

Malfoy sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair, loosening the gel in his tresses, making them fall free.

"It's just like the consummation Granger. It'll be over before you know it. I can make it pleasurable for you."

She gritted her teeth. "I don't want you to make it pleasurable for me! I don't want you to touch me!"

Standing up, he advanced on her, making her back up into the wooden door. Her amber eyes never left his grey ones.

"Is that so Granger? Fine then."

He grabbed her dressing gown, and ripped it open. Hermione squealed and tried desperately to pry his hands off of her. His rough hand gripped her shoulder and forced her to face the door. His lips trailed up her neck, leaving a hot trail of saliva behind.

Hermione bit her lip, trying not scream out.

His teeth met her ear, nibbling on the lobe, she felt his hands stroke her bear back, his nails making her break out in little goose pimples.

Shivering, he bit into her shoulders, making her flinch.

Hermione felt a hot rush of liquid pool between her legs. Shaking her head, she shoved her face into the crook of her left elbow.

Damnit.

Malfoy ripped at his trousers, managing to pull them down.

Next, was the rest of her dressing gown. His hands found her breasts and squeezed them lightly. His fingers tweaked her nipples eliciting a high moan from her.

Spinning her around, he crushed his mouth to her own. Letting out a tiny squeal, she felt him lift her off the ground and press her backside further into the wood of the door. His mouth was devouring her, and it left her devoid of breath. Pulling away finally, she felt his mouth descend on the tender flesh of her neck, leaving angry red marks.

He reached his hand down to where it lay between her legs. Feeling the wetness, he smirked and pulled her thighs apart. Wedging himself between them, he entered her smoothly, earning a whimper from her.

"S-Stop..." She begged, throwing her head back when his cock hit a sensitive spot inside of her.

He was gripping her thighs painfully, gliding himself in and out of her with ease.

Hermine shook her head, not wanting to feel the pleasure as he took her against the entrance to his room!

Malfoy stroked her clit, wanting to bring her a little pleasure, not caring that she didn't want any. He wanted to watch her cum, to know that a bastard like him could bring the little prude some kind of excitement.

He wrapped her legs around his hips and laid her wrists against the wood of the door, picking up the pace.

Hermione started to moan louder, feeling a tightening in her belly.

The door was moving in time with his thrusts, the wood creaking with the effort of him fucking her.

A few more thrusts and he was approaching his end.

Hermione felt the knot loosen and then explode as he pushed her to climax. "A-Ah, Merlin!" She cried out, tossing her head back.

Malfoy felt his balls tighten, his load shooting out seconds after she had her own orgasm. Breathing harshly, he could hardly hold himself up. Shakily, he released her, letting her stand on her feet.

In a mad effort, Hermione grabbed her ruined dress robe and pulled it around her frame the best she could.

Throwing a spiteful glance his way, she flung open the door and left the room.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it took me a little longer to write this chapter. I did get a little bit of writers block about half-way through. I couldn't decided what I wanted Blaise to tell Draco.**


End file.
